Sueños en un barco de cartón
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: Uno podría decir que dos hombres llevando a una muchachita a una posada barata en Venecia podría sonar inapropiado, pero curiosamente, Gioca se sentía tan tranquila y segura en medio de ellos. Gioca/Albafica/Manigoldo. NO pairings.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen. Derechos a sus respectivos dueños: Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi. Fic sin ánimos de lucro.

**Personajes:** Gioca, Manigoldo y Albafica. NO habrá parejas. Este fic se concentrará en pura amistad, drama y algo de angst. Está ubicado luego de que Manigoldo y Albafica terminaran de vencer a Nero.

**Notas: **Desde que leí el gaiden de Manigoldo, Gioca se ganó mi corazón. Es un personaje fantástico y adorable y ya era tiempo de que escribiera algo de ella. No será un fic muy largo aunque quizá demore en actualizarlo ya que la universidad y el trabajo me están comiendo viva Dx.

**Advertencia: **Escenas algo incómodas, si eres muy susceptible a la tensión, angustia o temas adultos, queda a tu consideración si leer o no. También quiero aclarar que utilizaré algunos elementos que he trabajado en mi otro fic, Flores de Sangre, por lo que si no lo han leído, no se preocupen ya que aclararé cualquier situación que lo necesite. Por lo demás, sólo me queda esperar a que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Sueños en un barco de cartón. **

**.**

**Capítulo I.**

**Al otro lado de la cortina.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Me di entero. Los otros  
construyen el mundo (o eso  
creen). Yo me siento  
en la calle sin nada mío  
y tengo una sonrisa  
triste y una gota  
de blanda ternura en la mirada.  
Me di entero. Me quedan apenas  
corazón, vísceras y un cuerpo.  
Con eso voy viviendo".

—Rui Knopfli.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.  
—X—**

**.**

Antes de haber sido niña o niño, fui un sueño. Antes de haber obtenido un nombre, me dieron un corazón. Todo lo que soy es una gota de universo atrapada en un cuerpo pequeño y frágil: tiene algunas imperfecciones aunque no me quejo. No me dieron las instrucciones pero que creo que he sabido cuidarlo bien.

**—X—**

**.**

—¡Ay! —un mohín de dolor desfiguró la expresión de Manigoldo por unos instantes—, ¡Gioca, no seas tan tosca! —pidió en un tono demandante provocado por el dolor en su nariz. Como respuesta, la jovencita sólo sonrió y apretó más la pequeña gasa que había colocado en la herida de Manigoldo.

—¡Eres un Caballero Dorado y te quejas porque te acabo de lavar una herida! —se burló la pequeña con picardía— ¡Ahora entiendo por qué Nero te dio una paliza! ¡Eres muy débil!

—No soy débil: tú no sabes atender heridas… ¡Para ese trato mejor me hubiera curado yo solo! —se quejó el Caballero de Cáncer, haciendo exagerados ademanes con las manos.

Gioca rio y se dirigió a la pequeña mesa de la habitación. Ahí colocó la jícara con agua y los trapos con los que había estado lavando el rostro de Manigoldo. En la misma mesita se encontraba Tonto sobre la máscara de la Isla de la Reina Muerte que habían recuperado de la mansión de Nero.

—Deberías aprender de Albafica: él está curándose solo y no hemos oído ni un solo quejido —dijo la niña, en referencia al Caballero de Piscis que se encontraba del otro lado de la habitación, separado de ellos por una cortina oscura.

Albafica sonrió ligeramente al oírla decir aquello. No lograba verlos, pero le estaba divirtiendo bastante el oír su plática y constantes reclamos mutuos.

Habían llegado hacia una hora a la posada donde Albafica y Manigoldo se estaban hospedando. Evidentemente, ambos Santos se encontraban viviendo el resultado que se obtiene luego de hacer frente a una batalla contra una organización de Caballeros Negros: sus cuerpos se encontraban generosos de heridas. Gioca misma tenía algunas cuantas en su rostro y brazos por lo que la habían llevado consigo para que al menos se aseguraran de que ella también limpiara sus heridas. Además, cuando la batalla ya había acabado la noche estaba en alto y no podían dejarla ir por las calles sola, así como si nada.

Uno podría decir que dos hombres llevando a una muchachita a una posada barata en Venecia podría sonar inapropiado, y, de hecho, a lo largo del camino recibieron algunas miradas acusatorias, al parecer la gente se imaginaba todo tipo de cosas que ambos harían con ella; pero curiosamente, Gioca se sentía tan tranquila y segura en medio de ellos. Con el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerlos sentía que podía confiar plenamente en ambos. Esa esencia que ella lograba percibir en cada persona y que ellos llamaban "cosmos" la hacía confiar, porque el cosmos que ellos irradiaban era bueno. Si comparaba sus cosmos con el de Lumaca, la diferencia era abismal. Además, la protección que le brindaron durante la batalla contra Nero le confirmaba la clase de personas que eran.

A Gioca le gustaba esa calidez. Se sentía como una niña pequeña cuyos hermanos mayores protegerían a cualquier costo… Se sentía protegida.

Su mirada se quedó perdida en la abertura de los ojos de la máscara, meditando en lo que acababa de pensar: Albafica y Manigoldo protegiéndola… Eso era bastante ingenuo y estúpido. Se regañó mentalmente por pensar en eso. Ellos sólo habían ido a cumplir una misión, su motivo _**no**_ había sido proteger a los niños huérfanos que eran obligados a robar para beneficio de los de Nero…

Pero joder, le agradaba esa sensación. Tener a alguien que le brindara una clase de seguridad…

¿Pero que se decía? Ella era una niña huérfana después de todo, estaba acostumbrada a valerse por sí misma, además no estaba sola, tenía a Tonto, a Pierre y a sus demás amigos… ¡Claro que se encontraba segura a lado de todos ellos!

Su mirada se nubló por un momento, pero eso no evitó que arrugara los ojos, aunque Gioca era lo suficientemente fuerte para contener sus lágrimas.

Era inútil tratar de engañarse a sí misma. Incluso si había estado todos esos años junto a sus amigos, de cualquier manera, la fuerza de todos no había bastado para evitar el haber terminado bajo el mandato y las amenazas de Lumaca… Ahora que eran libres, en cierta forma tenía miedo de lo que podría pasar en el futuro. A fin de cuentas, sólo existían dos posibilidades: mejorar o empeorar.

—¡Hey! ¿Me estás oyendo? —le dijo Manigoldo de repente, tomándola de la cabeza para obligarla a mirarlo. Gioca se encontró con el Santo de Cáncer sacándole la lengua —¡Albafica, Gioca te estaba espiando y se quedó sin habla, la has deslumbrado! —mintió con malicia.

—¿Eeeeh? —exclamó Gioca, por completo sonrojada—, ¡E-eso es mentira! ¡Albafica, no le creas! —gritó de inmediato.

Luego de eso, estiró la mano y atinó a darle un coscorrón en la cabeza a Manigoldo.

—¡Oye! ¿Por qué me pegas? —se quejó el Caballero.

—¡Eso te mereces por mentiroso! —gritó Gioca, furiosa y apenada —, ¡Albafica, por favor dime que no le creíste! — se apresuró a llamar, preocupada.

Como respuesta, recibió una agradable risa.

—Claro que te creo, Gioca. Mil veces te creería antes a ti que a ese cangrejo idiota —respondió con un tono de voz que denotaba diversión.

—¡Oye! —volvió a protestar, el Santo de Cáncer— ¡Tantos años de amistad y así es como me pagas! ¡Eres un maldito! —se fingió herido.

Albafica echó a reír ante eso.

—Claro, es precisamente porque no sientes nada de lo que acabas de decir que por eso prefiero creerle a Gioca.

—¡Pero si estoy diciendo la verdad! —exclamó, exagerando el tono de su voz. Luego de eso tomó a Gioca de los hombros y con el pulgar en los labios le pidió que se mantuviera en silencio, después señaló una dirección en la esquina de la habitación. Sin embargo, la jovencita no logró divisar nada gracias a la cortina que los separaba de Albafica.

—¡Claaaro! —ironizó Albafica—, justo como aquella ocasión en que gritaste como un loco histérico porque vimos una serpiente en el Santuario y te asustaste. _Eso sí era real._

—¡No estaba asustado, pescado hediondo! ¡Me dio pena ver a esa serpiente! —respondió Manigoldo, ahora guiando a Gioca un par de pasos hacia atrás. La niña lo miraba sin entender.

El joven italiano volvió a señalarle el lugar en la esquina de la habitación que le había mostrado con anterioridad. Gioca logró ver por encima de la cortina un espejo grande y ovalado que colgaba perpendicularmente de la parte alta de la pared.

Su corazón latió con furia y no pasó un segundo antes de que ella apartara la vista, luego de que alcanzara a divisar, reflejada en el espejo, la nívea piel del Santo de Piscis quien se hallaba a torso desnudo, limpiando sus heridas.

«¡Eres un idiota, Manigoldo!» pensó, cerrando los párpados con fuerza. Un calor inconmensurable se acumuló en su rostro.

«¡Y tú una malpensada, mira con atención!» Gioca casi se va de espaldas cuando escuchó la voz de Manigoldo en su cabeza.

—Y… ¿Se podría saber que pudo haber hecho esa serpiente como para ser dueña de tus penas? —preguntó con sarcasmo el Santo de Piscis.

—¿Qué no es obvio? ¡No tenía brazos! —respondió, al momento en que con los ojos le hacía señas a Gioca para que mirara. Ella negó con el rostro insistentemente, pero Manigoldo la observó, esta vez con seriedad para hacerla entender que aquello que estaban haciendo no era un cotorreo cualquiera —¡Sólo piensa en su miserable existencia! ¡Si no tenía brazos, no tenía manos y si no tenía manos… no tenía pulgares!

Albafica se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Luego volvió a reír alegremente ante el estúpido argumento de su amigo.

—Sí, deberías quejarte con los dioses por otorgarle a las serpientes tan miserable existencia… —dijo Albafica, divertido.

«¡Vamos, mira otra vez!» le pidió Manigoldo por medio del cosmos.

«¡¿Para qué diablos quieres que lo mire?!» preguntó Gioca, alarmada y consternada.

«¡Mira y lo sabrás!»

Finalmente, y con mucha vergüenza, Gioca miró al espejo.

—Ya te imagino: Manigoldo, el vengador de serpientes —continuó Albafica, con una voz burlona— pasarás a la historia. ¡Uff! Asclepio se quedará corto…

—Obviamente, me encargaré de dejar huella de mi existencia en todo lo que haga —comentó Manigoldo, orgulloso. A través del reflejo del espejo, Gioca logró divisar una sonrisa honesta por parte de Piscis.

—¡Claro, tú ensucias y destruyes todo lo que tocas, así cualquiera! —Albafica soltó una pequeña risa luego de eso.

—¡Ay sí, muy gracioso! —Manigoldo se llevó una mano detrás de la nuca y suspiró —Oye, iré con Gioca abajo para buscar algo de comer en lo que terminas de curarte, acabo de oír como le ruge el estómago.

—¡N-no es cierto! —alcanzó a protestar la niña—¡Esa fue tu tripa, no la mía!

—¡Mentira, no tienes pruebas de eso!

—¡Tonto está de testigo!

Albafica sonrió al oírlos pelear de nuevo. Se acababan de conocer hacia algunas horas atrás y ya discutían con completa confianza, como si fueran amigos de hace años. Pese a que no estaba acostumbrado a la cercanía de las personas, le agradaba la situación en la que se encontraban. Pensaba que Gioca era una niña muy vívida y fresca que fácilmente podía voltear cualquier argumento a Manigoldo, lo cual lo tranquilizaba porque escuchar la sarta de tonterías que a veces soltaba su compañero lo hastiada hasta cierto punto. Además, agradecía que ella se atuviera a la regla de no acercársele.

—Está bien, vayan, aquí los espero.

—¡No tardaremos! —logró decir Gioca antes de cruzar la puerta de la habitación.

Se apresuró a bajar las escaleras, pero con el apuro que llevaba tropezó y si no fuera por la rapidez de Manigoldo quien logró tomarla por la cintura, Gioca hubiera terminado con otro chichón más en la cabeza. Parecía que no le bastaba con las heridas que ya se había ganado ese día.

—Oye, está bien, no hay prisa —le dijo el Santo de Cáncer.

—Ya sé… y-ya sé… —la voz de Gioca terminó por quebrarse. Cuando volvió la mirada cristalina hacia Manigoldo, no pudo contenerse más y echó a llorar con fuerza. Se aferró a la gabardina del Caballero para tratar de acallar sus sollozos.

No. No iba a llorar como una niña pequeña. Ella era fuerte. Había visto cosas peores…

Pero no pudo evitarlo. Un temblor indómito recorrió su cuerpo. Sus manos se afianzaron con fuerza a las ropas del Santo de Cáncer. Sus lágrimas humedecieron el pecho de Manigoldo.

El italiano permaneció en silencio. Sólo se limitó a acariciarle la cabeza.

Tonto, quien había permanecido en el hombro izquierdo de Gioca, miró a Manigoldo con interrogación. Luego de ello escaló por los ropajes del Santo de Cáncer hasta llegar a su cabeza y comenzar a jalarle los cabellos.

Manigoldo medio sonrió. Tonto estaba castigándolo por haberla hecho llorar.


End file.
